


Walk into the Sun

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has lost his umbrella  - and Bodie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk into the Sun

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/95517/95517_original.jpg)

 

Alone on the beach, Doyle shivered in the predawn darkness. The cold mist enveloped him, hiding him and his quarry from the world. Rain drops bounced blithefully off the taut material shielding him from the worst of their wetness unaware and uncaring of the tension in the white-knuckled grip surrounding the umbrella’s handle. 

Doyle moved through tangled seaweed and twisted wrack towards the tide, searching for his missing partner. 

“Bodie?” he called out. The only response came from the waves washing restlessly against the sand. “Bodie!” he called again, the cry more desperate this time.

As if in answer, the sun broke through the low hanging clouds illuminating mysterious shadowed images that danced furtively in the thick fog hugging the edge of the shoreline. “Bodie?” A whisper escaped him.

He ran forward dropping the umbrella. It rolled away unheeded across the cold, wet ground. Sunlight cast long dark shadows behind him as he walked into its welcoming warmth. “Bodie!” He called again. 

This time there was an answer. 

“Ray. C’mon Ray.”

He woke to find the warmth still there against his cheeks. Bodie’s hands cupped his face. Concerned eyes met his own.

“All right, mate?” He asked Bodie, puzzled by his mate’s expression.

“You tell me, sunshine.” Bodie sat up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’re the one who’s been calling my name for the last few minutes.” A look of understanding dawned on Bodie’s face. “Been on the beach again, have we?”

Doyle looked away and nodded stiffly. 

“I was never there, Ray.” Bodie brushed damp curls off Doyle’s forehead, ignoring the over-bright eyes. “Never on the beach. I was safe where you left me in the car. They never found me.” 

Bodie pulled him up into a solid embrace. He rested his head on the warm shoulder and spoke into the soft skin of Bodie’s neck. “Yeah. Same dream. No sign of you, and this time I lost the brolly, too”. He laughed shakily.

“Ol’ Katie’ll have a field day with that when she gets her hooks into you, mate!”

Doyle drew back. His eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t – wait, what do you mean?”

“The umbrella. Freud says it’s a symbol for your knob, you see. And you’ve gone and lost yours.” Doyle sputtered, but Bodie continued. “They say it happens to you older gents. A sad thing, really.”

“I’ll show you older -” Doyle tackled Bodie down onto the bed.

“I certainly hope so,” Bodie smiled lecherously and ground their hips together. “Hmmm, seems I may be wrong...”

Sunlight poured through the open bedroom curtains, warming tangled limbs and casting shadows amid the twisted sheets. Neither man noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly obbo picture prompt


End file.
